je sais que tu es quelque part
by CarysIsis
Summary: Voila un an que John a disparue et que Elizabeth éleve seul leur fils. Alors qu'elle se morfond de sa disparition, une lueur d'espoir apparait, montrant que John et peutetre encore en vie...


_Je sais que tu es là quelque part…_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr

_**DATE :** Juin 2006 _

_**SAISON :** Saison 2/3_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance ( shweir ) Drame…_

_**RESUME **: John est mort mais…._

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voilà ma…heu…j'ai arrêtée de compté lol sur atlantis, a la base cette fic devait être un drame, mais quand j'ai commencé a arriver a la fin, je n'es pas put mis résoudre et sa a donné cette série de fics ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, pour ma part, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir a l'écrire !

A ma petite sœur, mon étoile, mon ange, je t'adore, sans toi cette fic n'aurait probablement jamais vue le jour, merci pour tout ces précieux conseilles, qui ont fait de cette fics ce quelle est aujourd'hui… Merci d'être la pour moi, je t'adore tu le sais même si je ne les répéterais jamais assez ! Cette fics et pour toi mon étoile.

A mon canard, que j'adore, voilà trois ans que l'on se connais et tu me supporte toujours comment fait tu ? Je voulais juste te dire que je pense fort a toi, et que nos longue conversation msn me manque ! j'espère que très bientôt on aura le loisir de se rencontrer, sa serait un de es plus beau cadeau ! gros bisous je t'adore ta petit daffy !

A ma saranounette, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontrer une personne aussi géniale que toi, merci pour cette journée que l'on a passé, c'était vraiment géant ! j'espère que cette fics sur notre doudou te plaira ! Espérons aussi que l'on se reverra bientôt je t'adire gros bisous ma puce !

Gros bisous a camy, et un remerciement très spéciale a Malice et Miss vava pour la patience qu'elle ont fait preuve a corrigé mes fics, les filles je suis heureuse de vous connaître !

Bonne Lecture a tous !

La pluie se mélange à ses larmes qui fouettent son visage depuis quelques heures déjà… Le ciel est si noir, parfait reflet de sa peine et de son désespoir…La jeune femme a l'impression qu'il a toujours été noir, surtout depuis qu'il n'est plus là…Il a emporté le soleil avec lui, ne lui laissant plus que le ciel gris, Lui qui éclairait sa vie….qui éclairait leurs vies…

Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme cela ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Un an ? Elle ne saurait le dire… son cœur s'était arrêté avec lui sur cette planète, au moment où il les a laissé…Tous les deux, seuls, dans leurs désespoir… Au début, la jeune femme s'était montrée forte, comme toujours… cachant sa peine derrière son masque de leader de la cité, mais aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes…

Ironiquement, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de leur fils et de sa mort… 1 an qu'il a disparu, un an, qu'il l'a laissé seule, alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais la quitter…De ne jamais les quitter…Comment lui expliquera t-elle quand il sera plus grand, que son père est mort…Qu'il les a laissé à jamais…Leurs fils à trois ans, et ne connaîtra jamais son père…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi…Cette question a tourné en boucle dans sa tête pendant un long moment, mais jamais elle n'a réussi à trouver une réponse valable…Sûrement que c'était écrit…leur histoire devait finir ainsi…

Pourtant au fond, tout au fond de son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, d'espérer et de croire qu'il était vivant quelque part, et qu'il reviendrait…Oui, il allait revenir, il franchirait la porte et leur ferait son habituel sourire, en leur disant qu'il était désolé du retard…Oui c'était ça…Il allait revenir…Pour elle, pour leur fils, pour eux…

Elle releva la tête vers le ciel, si noir, son visage baigné de larmes…Bizarrement, comme si le ciel avait entendu sa prière silencieuse, un faible rayon de soleil perça la couche nuageuse…Maintenant elle en avait la certitude, il était vivant quelque part…

**Elizabeth : **- Je sais que tu es là quelque part John, et je t'attendrais…Car pour moi tu n'es pas mort, tu vis toujours dans mon cœur…

Quelque part, sur une planète inconnue, les faibles rayons du soleil vinrent frapper un homme à terre…Celui ci était couvert de boue, son corps remplit d'ecchymoses… Malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps il parvient à articuler un :

**John :** - Tu es toujours dans mon cœur Elizabeth...On se retrouvera…

Parfait écho de la phrase que venait de prononcer Elizabeth à quelques années lumière de lui…

_« A suivre dans toujours dans mon cœur »_

Voilà si vous avez un petit mail a envoyé pour critiqué ou quoi que se soit ces par ici lol et si vous voulez aussi félicité mon étoile transmettait et je passerais le mot !

Bastien.morganeclub-internet.fr


End file.
